fiffanfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Mieszanina niejednorodna/Kraina Śmierci
Drugi odcinek serii Mieszanina niejednorodna. Opis Jolie chce zaskoczyć nowo poznaną koleżankę światem i możliwościami do jakich ma dostęp. Zamiast tego, podczas wędrówki przez krainę śmierci, Nicol niejednokrotnie zaskakuje ją. Bohaterowie *Nicole Strong *Hermiona Ulaniuk *Jolie Martin *Lilith Rakastava *Lucyfer *Loren Rarity *Pra pra dziadkowie Taylerka *Loren Rarity *Buford Van Stomm Fabuła Była to wysoka postać z twarzy przypominająca kobietę. Całe jej ciało przykryte było jednak długim, czarnym płaszczem, spod którego wystawały pozbawione skóry, kościste dłonie. Same lico Śmierci było dość przerażające. Zapadnięte oczy i policzki, jak i słabe, suche włosy dodawały postaci mrocznego wyglądu, który w pierwszej chwili skojarzyć się mógł z klęską głodu. — Poplamisz mi dywan — jęknęła Jolie, gdy płyn zaczął skapywać na wykładzinę. — Przyszłam prosto z bitwy gangów, to normalne, że nie będę krystalicznie czysta. Nicol momentalnie złapała ją za rękę. Mina jej momentalnie zrzedła, kiedy zrozumiała, że istotnie nie trzyma ręki pokrytej perfekcyjnym makijażem, a najprawdziwszą kość. Szybko puściła istotę i odsunęła się na krok. Przyjrzała się jej uważnie. To nie wyglądało na przebranie. Wyjaśnienie tej sytuacji było tylko jedno. Jolie lub Hermiona dosypała jej coś do herbaty. — O, Nicole — odezwała się Śmierć. — Co tu robisz? Jeszcze nie na ciebie pora. Który wy macie rok? — Ty mnie znasz? — Spytała Nicol, zanim zdążyła ugryźć się w język. Nie powinna rozmawiać z halucynacją. Kobieta wydawała się w ogóle nie być przejęta całą sytuacją. — Znam każdą istotę żywą. W tym te, które zmarły przed wiekami, jak i te, które jeszcze się nie narodziły. Jestem jakby ponadczasowa. Swoją drogą, przez ciebie miałam kupę roboty, wiesz? Hermiona i Jolie popatrzyły na siebie ze zdziwieniem. — Jak to miałaś przez nią kupę roboty? — Zdziwiła się Martin. Lilith gotowa była odpowiedzieć, lecz w porę zorientowała się, że faktycznie przebywanie Nicole w tym miejscu nie pasowało do okoliczności. Popatrzyła na Strong, zastanawiając się, czy nie wydać jej tajemnicy. — Nie ważne — odparła jedynie. — Jolie, po co mnie wołałaś? — Nicole uznała mnie za nienormalną, gdy o tobie powiedziałyśmy. Śmierć pokiwała głową. — Idzie się przyzwyczaić, większość ludzi neguje mnie jako osobę. Szczerze mówiąc, to uwielbiam patrzeć na ich miny, gdy przed nimi staję. To strasznie zabawne! — Tak, cudowne. — Stwierdziła Nicol, siadając wygodnie na krześle. — To co to było? Co mi dałyście? LSD? Grzybki halucynki? Hermiona uśmiechnęła się, marszcząc przy tym brwi. — Uważasz, że coś ci dosypałyśmy? — Oczywiście. — Odparła brunetka, również się uśmiechając. Ulaniuk wybuchnęła niekontrolowanym śmiechem. Z kolei Jolie uśmiechnęła się z rozbawieniem, lecz bardziej od podejrzeć metyski bawiła ją reakcja Hermiony. — Zabawne w cholerę — wydusiła Ukrainka, nie przerywając śmiechu. — Nie stać mnie na takie wydatki! Ale chciałabym, taki odlot musi być super! Ej, Jolie, spróbujmy to kiedyś! — Nie próbuj — wtrąciła Lilith. — To chyba alternatywa twojej śmierci. "Może to i wytwór mojej wyobraźni, ale już ją lubię" – pomyślała Nicol. Niebieskowłosa mimowolnie wyobraziła sobie siebie spoczywającą w trumnie. Na ten widok, skrzywiła się, a cały entuzjazm opuścił ją niemal tak szybko, jak się pojawił. — Może po prostu zabierzemy Nicole do Nawii? — Zaproponowała Jolie. — Może spotka swoich przodków, których będzie jeszcze kojarzyć. Śmierć uśmiechnęła się z politowaniem. — W to wątpię, ale wycieczkę możemy sobie zrobić. Gabriell i tak mówił, bym zaprosiła cię na herbatę do niego. — To jak Nicole, co ty na to? — Zapytała Martin. — Nie mam pojęcia co to Nawia, ale co mi tam. Wchodzę w to! Raz się żyje! — Powiedziała. — Powiedz mi Śmierci, jak to jest jak ktoś o tobie wspomina o życiu. A ty jako Śmierć, to żyjesz, czy jesteś martwa. Skoro jesteś martwa, to jakim cudem funkcjonujesz, a skoro żyjesz, to nie jesteś zaprzeczeniem siebie samej? — Mówiąc o Życiu masz na myśli zapewne mojego brata. Ma na imię Jack i bardziej personifikuje Czas. A poza tym, bycie żywym i martwym to stany, które obowiązują was. Ja jestem ponad waszymi zasadami, w tym i ponad czasem was obowiązującym. W końcu cię znam, czyż nie? — Cóż znasz moje imię. — Odparła Nicol nie bardzo wiedząc jak inaczej odpowiedzieć. Próba zagięcia Śmierci najwyraźniej nie wyszła zbyt pomyślnie. — Czekaj. — Zaczęła Nicol. — To w moim wymiarze też istniejesz? Przekraczasz granice wymiarów, czy też masz swojego odpowiednika? — Mój ojciec stworzył wszechświat, jestem poza każdą granicą. — To powiedziawszy, przyklasnęła ochoczo dłońmi. — To jak? Odciąć tlen? W odpowiedzi, Hermiona i Jolie pokiwały twierdząco, jakby było to najzwyklejsze pytanie. — Zaraz co? — Powiedziała Strong. Lilith nie zwracając na nią większej uwagi zrobiła to co zapowiedziała. Sam proces duszenia potrwał zadziwiająco krótko. Po chwili, cała trójka mogła zobaczyć swoje martwe ciała leżące obok. — Jejku — westchnęła Hermiona, wpatrując się w swoje zwłoki. — Aż tak niedokładnie nałożyłam sobie dziś makijaż? — Ja pierdolę. — Wyszeptała tylko Nicol, nie będąc już tak pewną czy istotnie to tylko halucynacje, czy faktycznie wyzionęła ducha. Widząc jej zdenerwowanie, Jolie ułożyła dłoń na ramieniu nowej znajomej, uśmiechając się pokrzepiająco. — Przyzwyczaisz się. Gdy pierwszy raz szłyśmy do Nawii, też nas szokował widok własnych zwłok. Ale musisz przyznać, że bez ciała czujesz się o wiele lżejsza. Lilith machnęła kosą, otwierając w powietrzu przejście do zaświatów. Odsunęła się, przepuszczając swoich gości przodem. — Ty pierwsza. — Zwróciła się Nicole do Jolie. Jako iż pogoda była w miarę ładna, Loren nie potrafiła wysiedzieć w domu i pod pretekstem wyjścia po cukier, ruszyła na spacer. Jully na pewno nie zauważy nic dziwnego w tym, że do pobliskiego spożywczaka szła godzinę. Poza tym, lubi gorzką herbatę. Chyba. Humor w miarę jej się poprawił, jednak w dalszym ciągu miała w pamięci wydarzenia z tamtego wymiaru. Nie umiała wybaczyć sobie przegranej z pierwszą lepszą Ziemianką. No, ale cóż. Pozostaje jej mieć tylko nadzieję, że nikt się o tym nie dowie. Poza tym, miała też drugi kłopot, Buforda. Wszystko bowiem wskazywało na to, że chłopak stracił nią całkowicie zainteresowanie. Loren sama nie wiedziała, czy to przez to, że omal go nie zabiła, czy uznał ją za niewartą uwagi. Może po prostu nigdy nie miał wobec niej żadnych planów? Przemierzając ciasne uliczki pomiędzy kolorowymi kamienicami (wybierając najdłuższą drogę do sklepu, właśnie tamtędy przechodziła) usłyszała znajomy głos. Zainteresowana, cofnęła się kilka kroków, wchodząc pomiędzy dwa budynki. Ostatecznie zaprowadziło ją to do podwórka kamienicy, gdzie pierwszym, co normalnemu człowiekowi rzuciłoby się w oczy, były bawiące się dzieci. Raritówna jednak szybko dostrzegła Buforda, który w najlepsze obściskiwał się pod ścianą z jakąś obcą dziewczyną, czasem przerywając, by powiedzieć jej kilka "słodkich słówek". Owa dziewczyna była nawet podobna do Loren (oczywiście chodzi o wersję po użyciu modulatora ciał), jednak jakby ładniejsza. Była wysoką latynoską o brązowych, falowanych włosach. Jednymi z różnic między nimi był fakt, że nowa luba chłopaka była bardziej szczupła i nie wydawała się mieć tak nienaturalnie zadartego nosa, a przynajmniej z perspektywy Raritówny. Kosmitka tylko zacisnęła pięści, szybko się wycofując. Strzelanina nie miała już najmniejszego sensu. Oczywiście, mogłaby ich pozabijać, ale z drugiej strony dlaczego i to nie miałoby się skończyć źle? Albo znów by przegrała. Kto wie? Resztki jej dobrego humoru prysły błyskawicznie. Szła szybko, oddychając przy tym głośno. Starała się pocieszyć w myślach mówiąc sobie, że Buford to nie warty jej uwagi idiota, że się nie zna, ale jakoś sama nie mogła w to uwierzyć. Na dobrą sprawę, na jego miejscu samej siebie też by nie wybrała. Gdy zdążyła już wyjść bardziej na przedmieścia, doszła ją czyjaś rozmowa. I zapewne nie zwróciłaby na to uwagi, gdyby nie fakt, iż głos Amy poznałaby na końcu świata. — To było cudowne Pauliś, żałuj, że tego nie widziałaś. Latynoska zatrzymała się, spoglądając w prawo. Przy przystanku stała Rosjanka, wraz ze swoją przyjaciółką — Paulin Heller. Czarnowłosa wydawała się być bardzo zainteresowana słowami blondynki, jednak na widok Loren, obie uśmiechnęły się szeroko. Amy splątała ręce na piersi, patrząc na nią z wyższością. Rarity zmarszczyła brwi. — Czego? — Warknęła. — Rozmawiamy sobie. — Odparła spokojnie Milton. — Zabronisz? Loren uniosła brew, na co te zareagowały śmiechem. — Dobra, gadamy o tobie. Ale możesz się przyłączyć, o swojej spektakularnej porażce wiesz chyba najlepiej, nie? — Zawsze przegapię najlepsze, to nie fair. — Dodała Paulin, udając smutek. — Ale nic, przynajmniej może posłucham sobie od naocznego świadka. — Mówiąc to, spojrzała znacząco na Rarity. — Rozumiem, że nie pokazałaś jej nagrania ze swoim udziałem? — Zapytała Loren. Na te słowa, Amy zrzedł uśmiech. Zaczerwieniła się nieco, jednak szybko przywołała się do porządku. — To nie ma nic do rzeczy. — Wycedziła przez zęby. Słysząc to, Paulin zaśmiała się pod nosem. — Co ty zrobiłaś w tym wymiarze? — Zapytała rozbawiona. Milton tylko wywróciła oczami. — Nic. — Odparła szybko. — Nic, co przebiłoby tę tu. — Jeżeli rozpaczanie po ignorowaniu cię przez Steph jest niczym, to... — ZAMKNIJ RYJ! Teraz to Amy była wściekła. Jej twarz pokryła czerwień, a ona sama patrzyła na Loren z chęcią mordu. Idealnie, o to przecież chodziło. — Mam nagranie. — Dodała, po czym zwróciła się do Heller. — Z resztą, sama sobie zobacz. Paulin wzięła w dłonie komórkę, jednak widząc złość przyjaciółki, uśmiechnęła się do niej. — No bez przesady, przecież mam na telefonie masę twoich zdjęć robionych ci z ukrycia. Co mi da jedno nagranie? Blondynka oparła się o ścianę przystanku, udając, że ma to wszystko gdzieś. Loren włączyła video, a głos przybitej Amy dobiegł do uszu całej trójki. Z każdą kolejną sekundą, uśmiech na twarzy Paulin poszerzał się, aż w końcu pod koniec wybuchła śmiechem. — Moja biedna Amyś. — Stwierdziła w końcu, nawet nie próbując zachować powagi. — Nikt cię tam nie kochał, co? — Zamknij się. — Wycedziła przez zęby, uciekając gdzieś wzrokiem. Paulin wciąż się śmiała. Loren natomiast nie czuła już potrzeby przebywania dłużej w ich towarzystwie. Mając już dość ludzi, ruszyła w stronę domu. Ten spacer miał wyglądać inaczej, no ale cóż. Jolie bez słowa przeszła przez portal, a zaraz po niej Hermiona. Znalazły się w ciemnym tunelu, na którego końcu widać było światło. Z łatwością dostrzec można było stojące w jednej linii przyczepy kolejowe, gdzie zładowane były wszelkiego rodzaju diamenty. Gdzieniegdzie, w środku można było zobaczyć małego wzrostu istoty o czerwonej skórze i czarnych rogach większych od ich własnej głowy. — Lubię to miejsce — stwierdziła Hermiona. — Ale pamiętam jak pierwszy raz tędy szłam. Tego szoku nie da się opisać. Ciekawe jak Nicole na to zareaguje. Nicole zaś myślała o tym czy przenosząc się z powrotem do formy fizycznej, uda jej się wynieść parę diamentów, czy też pozostaną w zaświatach. Śmierci udało się przenieść bez odrzucania swojej fizycznej formy, Strong zdążyła pojąć, że jej te same zasady nie dotyczą. Ale te diamenty są ze świata Śmierci, więc może obowiązują je te same zasady co i tę istotę? Lilith zamknęła przejście, wskazując dłonią, by szły dalej. Sama uniosła się lekko, przelatując na przód całej grupy. —A pamiętasz jak spotkałyśmy dziadka sisek? — Zapytała Martin, na co Hermiona zaśmiała się. — Te ich miny, gdy znalazłyśmy go w Piekle były bezbłędne. Co prawda powinno być mi ich szkoda, ale nie umiem chociażby udawać zrozumienia dla zbrodniarza wojennego. Światło stawało się coraz mocniejsze, aż w końcu oślepiło wszystkich, poza Śmiercią. Po chwili, towarzystwo znalazło się w zupełnie innym miejscu, które na pierwszy rzut oka mogło przypominać jesienny krajobraz baśni disneya. Liście na drzewach nabierały kolorów, a niektóre opadały na ziemię, podczas gdy niektóre spadały na płynącą rzekę. Za nią, znajdował się imponującej wielkości, mroczny pałac. Choć sama kraina zdawała się być nieskończona, poza roślinami, wodą i budynkiem, nie było nic. — Jeżeli pobiegniesz w prawo, wrócisz tu z tamtej strony — wyjaśniła Jolie, wskazując w lewo. — Tu nie ma już nic poza tym. Do Piekła lub Nieba przejdziesz dopiero po wyroku. Nicole kiwnęła głową udając, że rozumie o czym mówi Jolie. — To czwarty najbardziej szalony dzień jaki przeżyłam. — Skomentowała. — Albo ósmy. Powinnam zrobić listę. Hermiona popatrzyła na nią z uznaniem. — Musisz mieć fajne życie — stwierdziła. —Żebyś wiedziała — odpowiedziała Lilith. — Okay, skoro już zobaczyła, uwierzyła, możecie wracać. Hermiona jednak, ani myśląc o tak szybkim powrocie. Nic sobie nie robiąc ze słów Śmierci, poszła w stronę mostu. — A ty to głucha jesteś? — Zawołała za nią Lilith. — Obiecałam sobie, że znajdę przodków Taylerka. Kto jak kto, ale oni na pewno opowiedzą mi o nim coś zabawnego. W końcu obserwują go dłużej, ode mnie. Kostucha otworzyła usta, lecz po chwili zamknęła je, myśląc nad słowami Ukrainki. Po chwili, uśmiechnęła się z entuzjazmem. — Pytaj o Płaszewskich, jego pra babcia bez przerwy go obserwuje i opowiada o nim zabawne historie! — Po tych słowach, zwróciła się do Jolie i Nicole. — Ostatnio walnęła prawdziwą bombę, mówię wam. Taylerek nawet wśród własnej rodziny uchodzi za przegrywa, chociaż ona wydawała się być dumna, bo jak to powiedziała, jest jak jej brat. Ciekawe czy ma coś nowego? Nie zastanawiając się długo, poleciała za Hermioną. — Opcja obgadywania kogokolwiek wydaje się ciekawa — stwierdziła Martin. — Ale mniejsza. Co chcesz zwiedzić? Niebo? Piekło? Palące się dusze w siarce? — Em... — dziewczyna totalnie nie wiedziała co odpowiedzieć. Słowa takie jak "piekło" czy "niebo" nie robiły na niej wrażenia, nie miała pojęcia co one oznaczają. Palących ludzi, cóż ich już się naoglądała w swoim krótkim życiu, więc po co ma patrzeć na to ponownie, skoro w tym wymiarze może być mnóstwo innych ciekawych rzeczy? — Wybierz coś. Byle nie to ostatnie. — Odparła. Jolie popatrzyła na nią ze zrozumieniem. Fakt, iż Nicole nie wybrała patrzenia na męki zrobił na niej spore wrażenie. Ona sama, choć uważana była za osobę wrażliwą, nie czuła współczucia wobec zbrodniarzy wojennych, którzy tym właśnie odpokutowywali za swoje winy. Wzięła metyskę za wyjątkowo empatyczną, przyjazną osobę, a sympatia do niej wzrosła natychmiastowo. — Musisz poznać tutejszych. Księgowością zajmuje się Lucyfer, na pewno pomoże znaleźć twoich przodków. Obie poszły w stronę wskazaną przez Francuzkę. Wnętrze pałacu niczym szczególnym nie wyróżniało się, od europejskiego dworu. Choć był to dom Śmierci, nie czuć w nim było ciężkiej atmosfery, a wręcz przeciwnie. Obie dziewczyny ogarnęła całkowita beztroska. Jolie zaprowadziła Nicole do niewielkich drzwi na drugim końcu wielkiej sali. Za nimi, znajdowały się wielkie schody, a dna nie było widać. — Są krótsze, niż się wydają — powiedziała szatynka. Stawiały szybkim krokiem, a pojęcie czasu zupełnie straciło na znaczeniu. Choć liczba schodów wydawała się być ogromna, już po chwili zobaczyły sam dół. Tamtejsza kraina znacząco różniła się od tego, co widziały na górze. Tu niebo było ciemno-czerwone, a ziemia sucha. — Niezbyt tu przyjemnie — powiedziała Jolie, prowadząc Strong w stronę czarnego zamku. — Ale powiem ci, że gdy przeczytasz kartotekę tych ludzi, to nie będzie ci ich żal. Przejrzałam tylko parę, a od razu mi przeszło. Nicol tylko kiwnęła głową. "W takim razie lepiej, żebyś się nie dowiedziała kim jestem" — pomyślała. W połowie drogi zaczepił ich niski mężczyzna o czarnych włosach i charakterystycznym, niewielkim wąsie. Na jego widok, Martin pobladła, instynktownie odskakując za swoją towarzyszkę. — Guten Morgen — odezwał się, spoglądając na nie z krzywym uśmiechem. — A wy tutaj co? — Co ty tu robisz? — Wycedziła z wyraźną niechęcią Jolie. — Lucyfer stwierdził, że jeszcze mnie nie spali, tylko da mi robotę. Zostałem jego strażnikiem porządku. — I co teraz robisz? — No pilnuję porządku. I nie przypominam sobie, żeby wasz sąd się odbył. Poza tym, Jolie kogo jak kogo, ale ciebie Lilith na pewno by tu nie wsadziła. — Po tych słowach, spojrzał na czarnowłosą, a kąciki jego ust uniosły się. — Ooo, Nicole! Twoje kartoteki są za to pełne. Pamiętam, bo Lucyfer ledwo je trzymał. Szalenie miło mi cię poznać. — To mówiąc, podał jej rękę. — Jestem Adolf Hitler. Dasz mi swój autograf? Izabela, jak codziennie rano, weszła na fejsbuka. Na pierwszy rzut oka nic ciekawego tam nie zauważyła - typowy wysyp memów. Dopiero po chwili dostrzegła coś ciekawego. Selfie Millie z jej siostrą bliźniaczką. Tylko, że Millie nie miała bliźniaczki. Fotografia opatrzona była hasztagiem #alternatywny. Garcia-Shapiro postanowiła przejrzeć tę kategorię. Zauważyła mnóstwo zdjęć ludzi z ich dokładnymi kopiami. W pierwszej chwili pomyślała, że to jakaś moda na przeróbki w fotoszopie, ale po jakimś czasie rzucił jej się w oczy artykuł pod tytułem "Mark Zuckerberg wraz z Markiem Zuckerbergiem jako pierwsi dodali opcję przekroczenia granicy wymiarów przez internet." — Co? — Wyszeptała Iza. "Poprzez opcję " "Połącz z innym wymiarem", skontaktujesz się ze swoim odpowiednikiem bez dodatkowych opłat i pobierania danych." — Co? — Powtórzyła śmiejąc się pod nosem. Zaczęła nadrabiać najnowsze artykuły w sieci. Dowiedziała się, między innymi, że od rana na całej kuli Ziemskiej pojawiają się portale prowadzące do innych wymiarów. Władze apelują o pozostanie w domach, naukowcy wciąż badają sprawę, a fejsbuk jako pierwszy dostosowuje się do nowej rzeczywistości i się na niej bogaci. — Ciekawe. — Skomentowała. Oczywiście spośród wszystkich tych wiadomości najbardziej zainteresowała ją oczywiście możliwość kontaktu ze swoją odpowiedniczką. — Pierwsza do niej napiszę. — Zdecydowała. Jolie przyglądała się Hitlerowi ze zdumieniem. Po co mu, do cholery, autograf Nicole? — Jasne. Możesz powtórzyć swoje imię? — Odparła Metyska. Fakt, że była znana w krainie śmierci przypadł jej do gustu. Jolie zamrugała kilka razy, patrząc na dziewczynę z niedowierzaniem. — Ty go nie znasz? — Pojęcia zielonego nie mam kto to. — Odparła podpisując się Adolfowi na ręce. Hitler zapiszczał z radości, podczas gdy Jolie nie mogła wyjść ze zdziwienia. — On jest największym zbrodniarzem w całej historii ludzkości Mężczyzna słysząc to, roześmiał się. — Trochę mi schlebiasz, ale nie widziałaś nawet najbliższej przyszłości! — Odparł. — Dzięki Nicole, to wiele dla mnie znaczy. Nigdy nie umyję tej ręki! Serio, nie dają nam tu wody. — Okej. — Odparła Nicol, po czym nachyliła się w kierunku Jolie i wyszeptała jej do ucha: — Twój znajomy to dziwak. — To nie jest mój znajomy! — Oburzyła się Jolie. — Jak to nie? Przecież się znacie. Martin zaniemówiła. Nie miała pojęcia jak wyglądał wymiar Nicole, lecz nie spodziewała by się, że w ich świecie osoba taka jak Hitler nie jest znana. — Skończmy ten temat — odparła, chcąc jak najszybciej opuścić towarzystwo Hitlera, przy którym czuła się okropnie niezręcznie. Razem z Nicole ruszyła we wcześniejszym kierunku. — W twoim wymiarze historia potoczyła się inaczej? "Tak się kończy podróżowanie do krainy śmierci." – pomyślała Nicol. – "Pytaniami, na które nie masz pojęcia jak odpowiedzieć." Dziewczyna lubiła historię i znała ją doskonale, z tymże jej "historia" mogłaby się bardziej posłużyć jako przepowiadanie przyszłości. Strong już powoli zaczynała rozmyślać nad karierą wróżki, ale przypomniała sobie, że nie odpowiedziała Jolie na pytanie. — Wiesz, wstyd się przyznać, ale nie uważałam zbytnio na historii. Spałam na lekcjach. — Skłamała gładko. — Musiałaś mieć serio mocny sen. Podziwiam. Stanęły przed wejściem do pałacu. Jolie pchnęła drzwi, na których straży nikt nie stał. W środku było dość ponuro, aczkolwiek sam wystrój budził nie tylko grozę, ale i podziw. Ciemne, wysokie ściany i zaciemniane okna, które pokrywały makabryczne witraże budziły zafascynowanie. Na samym końcu stał ogromny tron, który zajmował mężczyzna, którego głowę zdobiły czerwone rogi. Jego włosy były długie i czarne, lecz to wielkie skrzydła w kolorze smoły zdecydowanie wyróżniały go spośród wszystkich innych. Widząc Jolie, uniósł brwi, uśmiechając się przy tym nieznacznie. — Co tu robicie? — Zdziwił się, gdy te już stanęły przed nim. — Nie przypominam sobie, żebyście już umarły. — Jesteśmy w odwiedzinach — wyjaśniła Francuzka. — Lucyfer, poznaj Nicole. Nicole, poznaj Lucyfera. — Hej. — Powiedziała. — Wyglądasz jakbyś się z jakiejś niezłej balangi urwał. — Schyliła się ku Jolie. — Serio, coraz ciekawsi ci twoi znajomi. — Nawet imię Lucyfer nic ci nie mówi? Demon jedynie roześmiał się, a jego głos rozniósł się echem po sali. — Czego tu właściwie szukacie? Zazwyczaj wspólne herbatki odbywają się u Gabriela. — Tak, ale ty masz kartoteki — odpowiedziała Martin. — Szukamy przodków Nicole. — Że Nicole? Tej Nicole co stoi tutaj? Nicole Strong? — Dopytywał. — A o jaką inną mogłoby mi chodzić? Lucyfer złapał się za głowę. — Wiesz ile by mi zajęło grzebanie w jej drzewie genealogicznym, żeby znaleźć jakiegoś obecnie martwego jej krewnego? To, że mam wykaz kto gdzie najprawdopodobniej pójdzie jeszcze przed jego narodzeniem nie znaczy, że w Zaświatach są wszystkie dusze! Nie wymagaj ode mnie niemożliwego! — Przecież bez problemu znalazłeś dane moich pra pra pra pra dziadków! — Co to jacyś tam pra ileś dziadkowie przy tym, ile musiałbym kombinować przy jej przodkach?! — Jolie może sobie darujmy i odwiedźmy teraz to drugie to... to piekło. Tak, tak to się nazywało. — Powiedziała Nicole. Kiedy jednak zobaczyła na sobie zszokowane spojrzenie Jolie, szybko się poprawiła: — Miałam na myśli niebo. — Jolie nadal patrzyła na nią z dziwnym wyrazem twarzy, co totalnie wytrąciło Strongówne z równowagi. — No bo gdzie my teraz jesteśmy? Lucyfer roześmiał się pod nosem. W przeciwieństwie od Jolie, doskonale wiedział o sekrecie Nicole, lecz obserwowanie zdezorientowania Martinówny wprawiało go w rozbawienie. — Piekło — odpowiedziała wciąż zszokowana niebieskooka. — Jesteśmy w piekle. Jak mogłaś nie zauważyć? — Skąd miałam wiedzieć? Jestem tu pierwszy raz! — Mówiła Nicol. "Jolie weźmie mnie za niedorozwiniętą." — Pomyślała. Martin nie mogła się nadziwić. Jeszcze nigdy nie widziała kogoś, kto chociaż raz nie usłyszałby o życiu po śmierci. Nicole, jak i jej wymiar, ciekawiły ją coraz bardziej. — Wiecie co — odezwał się Lucyfer, wyrywając Jolie z rozmyślań. — Tam macie drzwi — to mówiąc, wskazał na wrota blisko nich. — Łatwo przejdziecie do Nieba, a tam pewnie Gabriel lepiej was ugości. U mnie jedynie to, co widoczne. Sam chętnie wpadnę, ale muszę ogarnąć kartotekę. Ostatnio trochę przybyło ludzi tu i tam. — Jak umrę, będe wiedziała gdzie szukać drzwi, jak mi się nie spodoba, miejsce, do którego trafię. — Skomentowała Strong, mrugając okiem do Jolie. — Uważasz, że mogłabyś trafić do piekła? To dość trudne wbrew pozorom. — Nie mam pojęcia, nie wiem jakimi zasadami śmierć się kieruje. Po prostu myślę przyszłościowo. — Szanuję podejście — wtrącił Lucyfer. Jolie uśmiechnęła się, sądząc, iż Strong żartuje, lecz chodzące jej po głowie wątpliwości nie pozwalały dziewczynie na zrelaksowanie się. Nic nie powiedziawszy, otworzyła drzwi, które wskazał im szatan. — O, jesteście! — zawołała Hermiona, gdy tylko je zobaczyła. — Chodźcie, fajnej historii słucham! Przed nią siedziała młoda kobieta o brązowych włosach. Wyraz jej twarzy świadczył o podekscytowaniu, czego przeciwieństwem był znajdujący się obok mężczyzna z gęstym, brązowym wąsem. — I wtedy Taylerek po raz pierwszy został wyśmiany publicznie — mówiła kobieta. — Ale nic się tym nie przejął, zupełnie jak mój brat! Niesamowite jak są podobni! To sprawia, że kocham mojego pra wnuczka jeszcze bardziej! — I z czego ty jesteś dumna? — Odparł niezadowolony mężczyzna. — Twój brat zapił się na śmierć. Jak nasz pra wnuk też tak skończy, to się go wyrzeknę i po jego śmierci się do niego nie przyznam. — Ale mądry był, jak nasz Taylerek. Gdyby się nie zapił, to wiele by osiągnął. — No, tu to akurat się różnią. Tayler jedyne co potrafi, to rysować jakieś miasta. — To bardzo dużo jak na niego! — Wolałbym żeby miał talent, który zapewni mu lepszą przyszłość, niż bycie wariatem. Van Gogh ci coś mówi? Jeżeli Tayler nie skończy jak twój brat, to pewnie w końcu zwariuje i odetnie sobie ucho. Hermionie słuchanie o kiepskiej przyszłości przyjaciela sprawiało wiele przyjemności, a fakt, że wróżyli mu to właśni pra dziadkowie dodawał temu wszystkiemu smaku. Jolie jedynie westchnęła, w duchu współczując Stevensonowi takiej opinii wśród przodków. — Nie, jeżeli poślubi tę oto panienkę — to powiedziawszy, kobieta wskazała na niebieskowłosą. Na te słowa, Ulaniuk natychmiast spoważniała. — Jak to za mnie?! — Właśnie, jak to za nią? — Wtórował jej mężczyzna. — Nasz synek znał jej babcię. Pamiętasz jak się dogadywali? — Prawie się nie pozabijali. — Ale ładna by z nich para była. Poza tym, Hermiona jest twarda i zaradna, świetnie się będą uzupełniać jako małżeństwo! A wyobraź sobie nasze pra pra wnuki! Dziewczyna skrzywiła się, szybko wstając. Podeszła do swoich towarzyszek, mając już dość rozmów ze zmarłymi. — Wracajmy, tu nie ma nic wartego uwagi. Nicol zmarszczyła brwi. — Żartujesz? — Uśmiechnęła się. — Jesteśmy w wymiarze śmierci, a ty chcesz już zwiewać? Jedyne co tu zrobiłam to pogadałam z facetem z rogami i dałam autograf przyjacielowi Jolie. — Dziewczyna zwróciła się do szatynki: — Jak on się nazywał? — Adolf Hitler. Hermiona wytrzeszczyła oczy. — Hitler chciał od ciebie autograf? — Dziwny gość, co nie? — No, specyficzny. Jolie, nie wiedziałam, że masz takich przyjaciół. Zdradzasz nas z Hitlerem? Franzuzka wywróciła oczami. — Skończmy ten temat, mam już dość. — Ale o co chodzi? — Spytała Nicol. — Byłaś taka pełna entuzjazmu, że pokażesz mi krainę śmierci, gdzie on wyparował, Jolie? — Uśmiechnęła się. Fakt, że w pewnym sensie "odzyskała" panowanie nad sytuacją i to ona mogła kogoś zaskoczyć, od razu podłechtał jej ego. — Bo to wszystko strasznie dziwne. Lucyfer nie może się dokopać do twoich zmarłych przodków, a normalnie nie stanowi to dla niego problemu. Nie wiesz kto to Hitler, a nawet co to niebo i piekło. Zastanawiam się jak utopijny musi być twój wymiar, skoro coś takiego jak II wojna światowa nigdy się nie odbyła. Małżeństwo Płaszewskich przysłuchiwało się tejże rozmowie z uwagą. — Jest w ogóle taki wymiar? — Zdziwił się mężczyzna? — Że też my nie mogliśmy do niego trafić. Oczy Hermiony zabłysły, a na twarzy znów zawitał szeroki uśmiech. — Nie było wojny? To opowiadaj, jak tam wielka Ukraina? Bo zakładam, że ZSRR też ją ominął, co nie? Jak się tam żyje? I co najważniejsze, czy Lviv jest ukraiński? Bo muszę wiedzieć, żeby dogryźć Taylerkowi. Dziewczyna zagryzła wargi. — Właśnie! Nie zapominajmy, że jesteśmy z innych wymiarów. — Zaczęła Nicole zwracając się do Jolie. — Skąd założenie, że kraina śmierci jest jedna dla wszystkich wymiarów? Czy w takim razie nie powinno być więcej hitlerów w piekle? Albo w niebie? Albo gdziekolwiek tutaj? To chyba oczywiste, że Lucyfer nie mógł znaleźć moich przodków. Musiałby się przenosić do innego wymiaru, to za dużo zachodu! No i możliwe, że ja nie żyję w tym wymiarze, jak Hitler w moim! — Odparła Nicol zastanawiając się, czy ta przemowa utnie wszystkie pytania. Spojrzała na Hermionę i, aby mieć pewność, że uciszy już wszystkich dodała: — Tak, Lviv jest ukraiński. — choć nie miała pojęcia o czym mówi. Ukraince to wystarczyło. Jolie chcąc nie chcąc, musiała przyjąć tę wersję, jako iż sama nie wpadła na nic lepszego. Wprawdzie w jednej chwili pomyślała, iż Strong mogłaby być podróżniczką w czasie, lecz owy pomysł szybko odrzuciła, uważając go za idiotyczny. W końcu po co miałaby to robić? — Ale jak nie macie więcej pomysłów, to serio lepiej wracajmy — powiedziała Martin. — Nasze ciała nie mogą za długo leżeć martwe, bo jeszcze zaczną gnić. Albo ktoś nas znajdzie i przewiezie do kostnicy. — Fakt wolałybyśmy tego uniknąć. — Stwierdziła Nicol. — Wykonuj swój magiczny telefon do Śmierci i spadamy stąd. — A kiedy tylko uwaga Jolie skupiła się na czymś innym Strong wyszeptała do Hermy: — A po drodze zwińmy kilka diamentów. Hermiona popatrzyła na nią z niedowierzaniem. — Ty chcesz okraść Śmierć? — Szepnęła. — Zaraz tam okraść. Daj spokój, ma ich dużo, nawet nie zauważy, że jej coś ubyło. — Jesteś bardziej szurnięta ode mnie. Chyba cię kocham. — To miłe, ale wolę chłopców. — Odparła. — To co ty na to? Wchodzisz w to? — Jasne! Takiej akcji jeszcze nie odwalałam. Jolie nie zwracała na nie najmniejszej uwagi. Jedynie wysłała SMSa Lilith, a po chwili uzyskała odpowiedź: Wyjdźcie tunelem, nie mam teraz czasu, wybacz. Buziaczki i miłego życia. — Dziewczyny, idziemy! — Zawołała. — Jolie, — Zaczęła Nicol. — A jak ktoś martwy przejdzie tą drogą na ziemię, to zostanie duchem czy coś w ten deseń? — zapytała, idąc za Jolie, razem z Hermioną. Szatynka wydawała się doskonale znać drogę, tak jakby bywała tu nie raz. — Tak. Jeżeli ciało zostało pochowane, nie ma już możliwości powrotu do niego, a na Ziemię można wrócić jedynie pod postacią ducha. Ale też zależy skąd się idzie, bo wiesz, z Piekła bardzo trudno się przedostać, trzeba się nieźle nakombinować. Z Nieba to praktycznie spacerek. — Wiesz, my już znamy drogę, właśnie nam pokazałaś. — Zaznaczyła Nicol. — I nie wydawała się trudna, przeszłyśmy do piekła od tak sobie. — A widziałaś jakiegoś mieszkańca Piekła w pałacu Lucyfera? Nie bez powodu nikogo tam nie wpuszcza. Wiesz, to że na straży nikt tam nie stoi nie oznacza, że wejść jest tam łatwo. Tamtejsi praktycznie nie mają takiej opcji. Ten skrót należy tylko do niego, żeby mógł chodzić do Gabriela na herbatkę. — Ah, czyli zwiedziłyśmy tylko jego pałac. Myślałam, że to już całe piekło. — Odparła Nicol. — Ale Hitler tam był. — Dodała. — Był przed pałacem. Poza tym, jest jego strażnikiem prawa, czy kimś tam. Nie bez powodu kręci się w tamtych okolicach. A Piekło jest duże. Nie chciałam ci go pokazywać, bo jeszcze by tobą wstrząsnęło. To niezbyt przyjemne obrazy. Hermiona uniosła brwi. Gdy Nicole zaproponowała jej kradzież diamentów Śmierci, wzięła ją za niesamowicie odważną osobę, do której strach przed makabrycznymi obrazami zwyczajnie nie pasował. — Wow, Nicole, nie sądziłam, że jesteś taka wrażliwa — dodała. — Hermiono, wiedz, że widok małych kociątek wzrusza mnie do łez. — Odparła Strong mrugając okiem. Czuła, podobieństwo charakterów, między sobą a niebieskowłosą. Ulaniuk uśmiechnęła się porozumiewawczo. Im dłużej myślała o ich wspólnej akcji, tym większą ekscytację czuła. Nie mogła doczekać się ostatecznego efektu. Liczyła, że uda jej się wzbogacić na zdobyczy, choć nie była pewna, ile szlachetne kamienie Śmierci mogły być warte. Jolie mogłaby mieć jakąś wiedzę na ten temat, lecz Ukrainka nie była naiwna i doskonale wiedziała, że przyjaciółka zrobiłaby wszystko, byleby odwieść je od tego planu. Będąc w tunelu, szybko zauważyły wagony, w których wciąż znajdywały się skarby. Jedyną przeszkodą, poza samą Jolie, były siedzące tam demony. Gdy tylko Hermiona podeszła, jeden ze stworów szybko zareagował, podnosząc się energicznie. — Co z nimi robimy? — Zapytała Ulaniuk na tyle cicho, by tylko Strong ją usłyszała. Nicol wyciągnęła prawą rękę, w gotowości by uderzyć każdego demona chcącego wydać hałas. — Znokautujemy — wyszeptała. — Da się znokautować demona, który czysto teoretycznie nie żyje? — Zapytała bardziej siebie, niż ją, gdyż po chwili sama sobie odpowiedziała. — Spróbować warto. — Bez ryzyka nie ma zabawy. Ulaniuk złapała za kilka diamentów, lecz w ostatniej chwili demon ugryzł ją w dłoń. Dziewczyna syknęła, przyciskając ranę do ust. — Mały sukinsyn — syknęła. — Weź go walnij. One i tak są tępe, nawet nie będą nas pamiętać. Nicol uśmiechnęła się i bez wachania spełniła prośbę Hermiony. Stwór wyleciał z wagonu, uderzając o ziemistą ścianę. Ku ich niezadowoleniu, nie stracił przytomności, a wręcz przeciwnie. Zaczął krzyczeć w nikomu nieznanym języku, a jego wrzaski zwróciły uwagę Jolie. Dziewczyna odwróciła się, a widząc co właśnie zaszło, szczerze się przeraziła. — Co wy robicie?! — Nikt nie pilnuje, pakuj do kieszeni! — Zawołała Hermiona, sama obładowując się skarbami. Nicol wyszczerzyła zęby i zaczęła zabierać diamenty. — Więcej się nie zmieści. Wiejemy! — Wykrzyknęła uśmiechając się od ucha do ucha. Dawno się tak dobrze nie bawiła. Nic sobie nie robiąc z Martin, dziewczyny pospiesznie wybiegły, by po chwili obudzić się w swoich ciałach. Pierwszym, co zrobiła Ukrainka, było sprawdzenie zawartości kieszeni i, jak się spodziewała, były one pełne. — Udało się! — Krzyknęła entuzjastycznie, unosząc lekko zesztywniałe ręce. Choć zazwyczaj po powrocie z Zaświatów czuła się ociężała, tak teraz w ogóle tego nie odczuwała, zapewne przez mocny zastrzyk adrenaliny. — Będziemy bogate! — Stwierdziła Strong. Dziewczyny przybiły sobie piątki. Jolie przebudziła się. Otworzyła oczy, powoli podnosząc się do pozycji siedzącej. Hermiona spodziewała się, iż ta będzie na nie zła, lecz nic ją to nie obchodziło. Gdy będzie już pływać w pieniądzach, kupi jej buty na przeprosiny. — Okay, najpierw najważniejsze — zaczęła Francuzka — wszystko w porządku? Nikt nie zaczął gnić? — Jestem piękna jak zwykle. — Stwierdziła Strong oglądając diamenty. Jolie wzięła głęboki wdech, by nie wybuchnąć. Choć zazwyczaj zachowywała się nad wyraz cierpliwie, tak ich lekkomyślność wyjątkowo ją irytowała. A najgorsze w tym wszystkim było to, że mogła temu zapobiec, nie pozwalając Hermionie dopiąć swego i pozostawić Nicolę w całkowitej niewiedzy wobec świata umarłych. — Czy wyście na głowę upadły?! Lilith się dowie, a jak się dowie, to będziecie mieć problemy na całą wieczność! — Ma tego pełno, nawet nie zauważy — odparła Hermiona. — Nawet jeżeli nie, to den demon którego walnęłyście jej powie! — Jest na to za tępy. Podobno nie mają pamięci do twarzy. — No nie do twarzy, ale jak myślicie, kto poza wami mógł to zawinąć?! I jeszcze ja tam byłam! Lilith może mnie oskarżyć o współudział, a ja nie będę miała jak udowodnić swojej niewinności! — Nie panikuj, patrz na pozytywy. Wiesz ile będziemy mogły sobie za to kupić?! Ja to chyba najpierw na jakieś wakacje pojadę. — Po tych słowach, zwróciła się do swojej partnerki w zbrodni. — Nicole, wybierzemy się gdzieś razem? — Jasne, czemu nie. — Odparła Nicol, wreszcie odrywając wzrok o bogactw. — Jak myślisz ile są warte? — NIKT TEGO NIE WIE! — Wydarła się Jolie, czym zwróciła na siebie szczególną uwagę. Hermiona po raz pierwszy widziała ją w takim stanie, przez co dosłownie na chwilę uśmiech zniknął z jej twarzy, a na jego miejsce weszło zdezorientowanie. — Nie rozumiecie?! To diamenty nie z tego świata! Równie dobrze mogą nic nie być warte! — Ale... — Zaczęła nieśmiało Ulaniuk, by po chwili wziąć się w garść i odzyskać całą pewność siebie. — Równie dobrze mogą być warte ogromne sumy. — No tak, ale jakie to będzie miało znaczenie, gdy już umrzecie?! — Lilith ma poczucie humoru. I pewnie będzie mieć to gdzieś. — Ona skazuje ludzi na palenie żywcem, serio uważasz, że będzie mieć to gdzieś?! — Spoko, Jolie. Znam Hitlera, przemyci mnie do pałacu Lucyfera, ja przemycę Herme i obie wbijemy do nieba, luzik. — Strong miała niezły ubaw z całej sytuacji. Ogólnie uważała, że to całe piekło-niebo jej nie dotyczy. Była z innego wymiaru, Lilith niby mówiła, że może te granice łamać, ale Strong jakoś jej nie wierzyła. Zresztą całkowicie rozumiała dlaczego Śmierć tak powiedziała — nikt normalny nie opowiada postronnym o swoich ograniczeniach. Jolie schowała twarz w dłoniach, zastanawiając się co z tym zrobić. Po kilku głębszych wdechach, udało jej się na spokojnie ułożyć myśli. — Na sądzie ostatecznym odtwarzane są chwile z naszego życia — mówiła do siebie. — Będzie widać, że jestem niewinna. Tak, na pewno. Wy możecie mieć przechlapane, ale ja nie muszę niczego się bać. — To powiedziawszy, podniosła się, otrzepując kurz ze spódniczki. — Miłego życia na krawędzi. Ja się w to nie mieszam. — Spoko — odparła krótko Hermiona. — To jak Nicole? Idziemy do jubilera? — Koniecznie!